ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
MSR/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! MSR Customization Thefirenation (talk) 14:55, February 15, 2013 (PST) Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The MSR has the ability to kill nearly everything with one headshot, with the exception of an inserting assault. However, it will still lower their health significantly enough for your teammates to finish him/her off with ease. The MSR also has a faster settle time than the M200 SV, which is what a lot of other snipers utilize. This in itself makes it a very deadly weapon. Thefirenation (talk) 09:42, February 17, 2013 (PST) Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MSR C Customization - Foldable Stock - 2.5-12x scope - Short barrel - Extended Magazine (optional) - Bi-pod or Foregrip (depending on preferences) Tactics This is the fastest bolt action sniper rifle in the game, unfortunately... You may not kill in 100% cases with a single head shot or a shot in the neck, especially on assaults or specialist classes, depending on which inserts they are using, may be reduced to 5% or 15% hp. However, critical shots might get you the kill. Otherwise... ANY recon will be dead with a single head shot of this weapon. It is not strong as M-200 SV, and the aim is far more dificult to master, but the fire rate is tremendously faster. Outstanding for an bolt action. In my opinion is the best close combat (among bolt actions of course) sniper rifle too, in which using the normal aim without the scope is good enough to fire in close range, which is able to kill any assault with health golden inserts. Against semi-auto snipers such as the M14 and SVD, the player using this sniper rifle is able to react slightly faster, due to the short ready time. However, if semi-auto snipers are already deployed and scoping in already, they might have a chance to kill you when you try to shoot from cover, which in such cases, are 50/50 chances of killing them by a headshot. Using a bi-pod instead guarantees control and accuracy, but ready time will decrease to 1 second compared to a foregrip. -- Sanzo -- MSR SD Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MSR C Jungle Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MSR SD OPM (Omega) Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing! Tactics Refer to MSC C guide MSR SV PN (Phantoms) Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing! Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...